The present invention generally relates to devices for hanging objects such as framed pictures and paintings on a surface, such as a wall or other support structure. More particularly, this invention relates to a hanging device formed to have a plurality of openings that provide adjustability in essentially any direction in the plane of the surface on which the device is to hang the object.
A variety of devices are known for hanging objects such as framed pictures and paintings on a wall or other surface. Such devices, which include wires and brackets, are typically attached to the back of the object and adapted for engaging a nail or similar item secured in the wall. To simplify the hanging operation, various hanging devices have been proposed that provide multiple points which a support nail can engage. As an example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 282,525 to Samson et al. depicts a version of the widely-available sawtooth-notched hanger. Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,788 to Lorincz, which discloses a hanging device with a single aperture that defines a horizontal row of channels from which an object can be hung from a nail by inserting the nail head into one of the channels. These types of hanging devices are usually individually used to allow the user to adjust the horizontal tilt of the object by inserting the nail into the notch, channel, etc., that is most nearly vertically above the object's center of gravity, and then pivoting the object about the nail to level the object. However, these devices are not adapted to provide any degree of vertical repositioning of the object, and horizontal repositioning is very limited since hanging the object from a notch/channel that is not vertically above the center of gravity will inevitably result in the object becoming tilted. Consequently, care must be taken when locating the nail on the wall, and any horizontal and vertical repositioning of the object requires moving the nail on the wall or moving the hanging device on the object, neither of which is desirable from the standpoint of ease and minimizing damage to the object and wall. If the object is one of multiple objects that are to be hung together, arranging the objects to provide a desired spacing between objects can require the process to be repeated several times.
In view of the above, it would be desirable if an improved hanging device were available that provided the capability of both horizontal and vertical adjustment of the object being hung.